sunderingfandomcom-20200213-history
Those we leave Behind
Present Party Members *Sam Adamson *Elamros the White *Gavin *Rhone Ilendottir *"Id" *Kelu Nalakiago *Eris Discordia *Bartholomew Blackheart Summary Before setting out across the empty plain that they found themselves faced with, they decided to rest and attempt to read Cerist's Ledger. They were, however, unable to. Of the 25 pages in the book, 3 had writing on them, but that writing was completely incomprehensible due to the party's lack of proficiency with arcana and inability to understand Celestial. After sleeping for the night, they began walking across the plains. The tall, yellow grass of the area proved good for basket weaving, which Gavin proved by working on one as they walked. This was the first time that the party had really had time to talk to each other. None of them fully understood what had happened to them or why the Collectors had come looking for Cerist. What they did understand, however, was that there was one member of their party that was in need of a name. The reticent monk who was travelling with them had offered no suggestions as to what to call him, and so finally Kelu settled on "Idiot," which was quickly shortened to "Id." Eventually, they came across a large creature and its dog that were camping by a massive rock. The encounter could not be resolved without combat, and so once again the party found themselves fighting. The combat was brief but harrowing. This encounter was not, however, the strangest thing to happen that day. As they continued towards their presumed destination, they entered a forest. This forest was the habitat of a truly alarming number of spiders, and as they continued walking, Rhone began to realize that the webbing that spanned the branches looked particularly structural. This structural webbing was a prelude to the sight that awaited them: the entire elven city of Syngorn recreated in spider webs. The only part of the city that wasn't made of webs was the food on the tables in the houses. Most of the party members decided to eat some of the food, and found that it was the most delicious food that they had ever eaten, while certain others were suspicious of food found on spiderweb plates. The only living soul in this version of Syngorn was an old elf who called himself Simal. He told the party that some lizardfolk had taken his Nightmare (the horse) and that he needed its blood for a ritual to allow him to go to Syngorn, which had left the plane when the Sundering occurred. The party was happy to help Simal with his problem, hoping that they would be able to get something out of it in return. They found the lizardfolk that had stolen the Nightmare. the party began to strategize, only for Sam to telepathically threaten the lizardfolk. Battle began and ended with the lizardfolk dead. The Nightmare was tied up and very spooked by all of this, in addition to being a generally feisty being, and so the party ended up having to kill it in order to harvest its blood. Thankfully, Simal didn't care whether the creature was alive or dead, as he only needed its blood for what he wanted to accomplish. The party began to head back to where Simal was waiting for them. However, before they could arrive, they were sidetracked by a large, hollow tree that they had noted previously but decided not to investigate. They found that the tree was full of humanoids, all seemingly preserved in a milky, white liquid. While the entire scene was bizarre, the spiders guarding the area seemed docile enough and the party decided that they desperately needed to rest. While they were resting, Sam proved that he still had some secrets up his sleeve by producing a raven that he called Poe. After their brief rest, the party returned to Simal. He was pleased with their handling of the Nightmare situation and was even willing to offer some explanation as to what was going on with the tree that they found. Apparently, the people in the tree were soldiers of Morcam who had been sent to arrest Simal. As fellow fugitives, the party saw little problem with this situation. Once the pleasantries were out of the way, Simal began his ritual. As the magic grew stronger and stronger, scenes began to flash before the party's eyes. They saw places from their past, somewhere that could only have been Foramere Castle, and finally Steephall, burning. Before they had a chance to figure out whether what they had seen was real, they were once again jerked away, this time into the thick of a group of small, vicious fey. They defended themselves capably, feeling stronger and more sure of themselves than they had before. In this battle, Rhone produced a device unlike anything the rest of the party had seen, a strange wand that made a thunderous noise when she attacked with it. As they were catching their breath from the battle, they turned and saw a strange, dark figure clad entirely in leather. Before they could say anything, though, they were back in the forest, the spiderweb city seemingly gone. Category:Gameplay